


Pop the Trunk

by HelloRoseTyler



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloRoseTyler/pseuds/HelloRoseTyler
Summary: Steve and Peggy’s date goes horribly awry.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Pop the Trunk

“It was kind of Howard to lend us one of his cars... and his lake. I hated to reschedule our picnic again.” Between Peggy’s long hours at SHIELD, Steve’s firefighter training, and their car breaking down, they had hardly spent a moment alone and awake. As Steve parked in a secluded grove near the lake, Peggy continued. “I hear all of Mr. Stark’s cars are fitted with an advanced technology.” She pressed a button that produced champagne and reclined the seat. Steve raised an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, we didn’t fondue in your absence.” Steve smiled sheepishly. “You really want to... in Howard’s car?” “Oh, I’m certain it’s seen much worse, but I also know for a fact it has been thoroughly cleaned.”

~~~

Hair disheveled and still panting, Steve pecked Peggy’s cheek and whispered with a smile “how about a swim?” “Sure, my suit is in the...” Steve shook his head. “Oh,” she smiled, “okay.”

~~~

“Did you hear that? It sounded like a car.” Peggy asked between splashes. “This is Howard’s property. No one should be back here, right?” Steve shrugged. They continued splashing and kissing like teenagers, reliving a carefree life neither of them got the chance to enjoy in the first place.

~~~

“I am starving.” Peggy finally said. “I’ll get our towels and clothes.” Steve replied. He exited the water and Peggy snuck a peek, admiring his Grecian build. She smiled to herself and she paddled around, waiting for him to return. He was back quickly with a horrified look on his face. “What’s wrong?” “The car is, um, gone. Jarvis left us a different one, but, uh...” “Oh my God, our clothes. Our food!” Steve nodded. “All in the trunk.” Peggy exited the water and popped the trunk on the new car. “Thank God Ana is perpetually cold.” She tossed small afghan at Steve and wrapped one around herself. Neither covered much, but it was better than nothing. They drove hungry and soaked back to Howard’s house, where Jarvis was cleaning their original car. Without turning around, Jarvis started “Ms. Carter, terribly sorry for the inconvenience with the vehicles. Mr. Stark has acquired a date tonight and requested I clean this car at once, and I -” “Mr. Jarvis!” Peggy interrupted, “Pop. The. Trunk.” Jarvis turned around, and his eyes widened like saucers. Peggy retrieved their items and turned back to Jarvis. “Not a word.”


End file.
